


look in my eyes, i will never desert you

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: this love is a tangled web [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Interlude, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: Ladybug is acting odd.Ladybug and Chat Noir take a break from their busy lives to just breathe in and enjoy each other's company during patrol.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: this love is a tangled web [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634344
Comments: 41
Kudos: 256





	look in my eyes, i will never desert you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Take on the world by You Me At Six.
> 
> This one is mostly about the current state of the ladynoir partnership in the superadrienette universe (check series if you're interested: it involves snake!marinette and dragon!adrien and a lot of shenanigans). Because no matter what, they're still partners and friends and they love each other. It's shorter, too, because it's mostly meant as an interlude before the Shenanigans Intensify in the next part - which I don't know yet when I'll upload because I haven't written it yet.

She had been so caught thinking about the fact that she could no longer deny her feelings for Chat Noir that she failed to remember that she had patrol with him that Saturday night. It was only when 8:20 pm hit that Tikki deemed fit to remind her about it, though, when, knowing her partner, it meant it was already too late to cancel by claiming she had caught some mysterious stomach bug – a pun he would laugh at, surely – since he was probably already out and about waiting for her. She suspected Tikki had done it on purpose, of course, because lately the kwami was insistent that she didn’t run away from her feelings.

(“Suppressing your feelings will only make it easier for Hawkmoth to akumatize you, Marinette,” she’d say in her high-pitched tone, patting her hair, “and we can’t afford that. Now more than ever, we need to avoid that at all costs.”

Marinette would nod, but she would work hard to deny her feelings. Whether these feelings were the heartbreak she felt at trying to let Adrien go, the rush she felt when Chat carelessly threw an arm around her, or the exhilarating thrill of chasing Adrien through the rooftops of Paris, these emotions were stomped down and ignored and she didn’t dare think about them, not even in the quiet of her lonely room.)

So she went on patrol with Chat Noir and she hungered for him, silently screaming at her fickle heart for finally giving up to his affection right as it seemed like Adrien had started to see her in a romantic light.

.

.

Ladybug had arrived surprisingly early to their usual meeting spot. She was one to arrive right at the dot, if not a few minutes later than agreed, but that night she was there 5 minutes before 8:30 pm. She settled next to him with a smile and took the coffee he was offering her, taking a sip and releasing a contented sigh, “Thank you, kitty, you always know exactly what I need,” she said, grinning up at him before settling her head on his shoulder.

They sat there, in silence while she drank her coffee and he drank his hot chocolate, for ten minutes, just taking a break from their hectic lives and enjoying each other’s company, no words necessary. The weight of Ladybug’s head at the crook of his neck was familiar, like coming home after a week-long overseas trip or getting under the covers after spending hours in the cold, the smell of her shampoo – apples and something floral that he couldn’t identify – soothing to him in a way that few other scents were.

“Did you have a good day, my lady?” he asked, finally breaking the silence. She hummed noncommittally, almost absentmindedly drawing closer to him and taking his left arm and linking through her right one.

“It was okay,” she replied, “though I must admit I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Too busy thinking of my winning smile, Bugaboo?” he joked, his words coming out in between quiet chuckles. To his surprise, she didn’t object to the nickname nor the sentiment of what he had said; he felt his heart start beating impossibly fast and he gulped, incredibly aware of her when she moved slightly and grazed her nose against his jaw before separating from him.

“I know we should go, but I don’t really feel like running around rooftops tonight,” she told him.

He shrugged at her, “I say we skip the running today. This roof is fairly high above that we can see a lot of the surrounding areas, and you know I have great hearing.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” she asked, biting her lip lightly, “I know you love jumping across town, kitty, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of that.”

“I love spending these moments with you, my lady,” he smiled softly at her, bringing a hand to brush her cheek lightly for a second before retreating, “so if you don’t feel like running, we can stay here.”

“Thanks, Chat,” she dropped her head back on his shoulder.

“Plus, I trust Dragon boy and Marinette to have done a good job patrolling yesterday,” he added.

She laughed under her breath, “I guess so, they seem competent enough.”

“That they are.”

He pulled her closer by throwing a hand around her shoulder and, as the minutes passed, he noticed that her breathing had evened out. He looked down and saw that she was asleep on his shoulder, so he gently put his head down on top of hers and started humming. He checked the watch on his baton and saw that they had 27 minutes left of their patrol and he decided to let her sleep it off – she clearly was tired considering she let her guard down this much, which she didn’t do often, if at all, not even when it was just the two of them (or, maybe, especially when it was just the two of them).

He set up an alarm on his baton and closed his eyes, letting the soft sound of her breathing against his neck calm him down and feeling her hand clutch at his chest, right over his heart.


End file.
